


Холистический зоопарк машины Захарии Вебба

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers), fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Bolt (2008), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Finding Nemo (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: 1) Если есть котёнок-акула, то где-то должен быть и акула-котёнок2) Не хватало Варежке одного супер-пса, как жизнь подкинула ей второго





	1. Большие котята и маленькие акулы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если есть котёнок-акула, то где-то должен быть и акула-котёнок

Коты ненавидят воду. Коты определённо ненавидят воду, потому что от неё шерсть становится холодной и противной, совсем не как когда мама вылизывает тебя.  
Но, кажется, вокруг была сплошная вода, а у него теперь не было шерсти. Вместо лап было… что-то. Передние что-то были широкими и плоскими, а сзади вообще было только всего одно что-то. Может быть, второе что-то ему откусили? Но почему тогда не больно?  
Для того, чтобы научиться двигаться, ушло время, но теперь стало получаться. Сильно вправо, потом сильно влево, потом развернуться обратно, потому что закрутило, ещё немного влево, и вот — продвинулся так, что вон та ветка теперь позади. Тело было большим и неповоротливым, и у него не было хвоста, с помощью которого можно держать равновесие, и усов, чтобы ориентироваться.  
Как же он выживет? Где мама? Где хоть кто-нибудь?  
Он пытался постоянно двигаться, потому что иначе его неудержимо тянуло вниз. Всё инстинкты кричали о том, что это плохо, поэтому приходилось заставлять себя шевелиться. Получалось уже намного лучше, чем в самом начале, он перестал путаться в этих странных лапах, но усталость и голод подбирались своими острыми когтями.  
Несколько раз на глаза попадались странные создания, стремящиеся убежать от него, как только замечали. Никто не отзывался на его вопросы, никто не хотел с ним говорить.  
Через некоторое время он понял, что эти создания — рыбы, о которых как-то рассказывала мама. Значит ли это, что он тоже рыба? Почему он такая большая рыба, разве бывают рыбы больше котов? Где же мама, почему он здесь совсем один?  
Он вспомнил, что рыба вкусная, рыбу можно есть, и несколько раз пытался догнать хоть одну. Но те, юркие, быстрые и вёрткие, уходили прямо из-под носа.  
Из последних сил шевеля странными лапами, он добрался до какой-то раскидистой травы. Трава шевелилась, словно живая, высокая и выглядящая не опасной. В полном отчаянии он откусил один лист и тщательно пережевалт. На вкус ужасно, но есть хотелось просто невыносимо.  
— Ох-х-х, — протяжно выдохнули сбоку, шерсть бы точно встала дыбом, будь она у него сейчас. — Ребята, кажется, мы нашли нового члена в наш клуб!  
Пришлось повернуться, чтобы увидеть нарушителей его спокойствия. Рыба посередине — самая большая и грозная — улыбнулась ему и приблизилась.  
— Привет, я Бугор, а это Якорь и Чавк. И мы впервые видим акулу, которая так же, как и мы, решила есть водоросли, а не рыб. Ты, кстати, выбрал неудачный вид, вон те низенькие намного вкуснее и питательнее.  
Мама учила быть вежливым, поэтому, сглотнув траву-водоросли, он представился в ответ:  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Черныш. Не могли бы вы подсказать, какие, эм, водоросли вкуснее?  
— Конечно, — заулыбался ещё шире Бугор, подталкивая его куда-то, — поплыли с нами, и я всё-всё тебе расскажу о том, как перейти с рыбной пищи на растительную, как получать нужное количество энергии, где найти полезные микроэлементы, и многое другое!  
Якорь и Чавк по бокам поддакнули и пообещали научить, как быть настоящей акулой-вегетарианцем, уж они-то на этом ульву съели!  
Кажется, у него появились новые друзья и возможность поесть. 

***

— Дирк, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Это же электрическая акула, и именно она убила Патрика Спринга.  
— Конечно же, это отличная идея, разве у меня бывают плохие? — Собеседник очень красноречиво промолчал. — Ладно, бывают иногда, но вот это точно не она! Сам подумай, разве мог я не найти этого котёнка, когда сама вселенная вела меня?  
— Эту акулу, Дирк.  
— Ой, да какая разница. Не дуйся, ну же.  
Лениво открыв один глаз, Тесак наблюдал, как два человека, что спасли его, спорили о необходимости этого спасения. Тот, что пониже, продолжал отстаивать идею выкинуть его на улицу, а повыше — улыбался и пытался переубедить. Ладно, пусть разбираются сами, он пока поспит.  
Тело, в котором он оказался, было мелким, бессильным, тонюсеньким и постоянно хотело спать. Зато теперь не требовалось куда-то плыть, так что вполне можно было позволить себе свернуться в тепле на какое-то время.  
У него есть еда, сон и человек, который, судя по всему, готов о нём заботиться, всё отлично.  
А мелкого, если что, всегда можно сожрать. 

***

— Кстати, Тодд. Раз есть котёнок-акула, значит, где-то должен быть и акула-котёнок?  
— О Господи. Надеюсь, хоть его ты не собираешься найти и притащить сюда?  
— Слушай, а ведь…  
— Нет. Нет, Дирк! Просто будем надеяться, что с ним всё хорошо. И ещё что его ничего не разозлит, потому что электрический котёнок в куче воды — очень плохая идея для окружающих.


	2. Эти проблемные псы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не хватало Варежке одного супер-пса, как жизнь подкинула ей второго

Варежка смотрела на это… Ну, как обычно Варежка на всё смотрела.  
— Подожди, то есть ты говоришь, что ты человек, которого какие-то злые дядьки с помощью какой-то машины переместили в тело собаки?  
— Да!  
Варежка приложила лапу ко лбу, прикрыв глаза. Она не знала, бывает ли у кошек мигрень, но от всей этой ситуации у неё она определённо начиналась.  
— Господи, ещё одна. Один утверждает, что он пёс с суперсилами, но только и умеет, что пялиться на замки. Не хватало мне такого счастья, так теперь ещё и ты на голову свалилась.  
Рино нарезал вокруг круги в своём шаре:  
— А я знал, а я говорил, а это значит, что Вольт на самом деле суперпёс, я не зря верил!  
Варежка закатила глаза. Корги — Лидия — фыркнула:  
— Нет, ваш Вольт на самом деле герой телешоу, я его даже смотрела пару раз.  
Рино остановился, возмущённо хватая ртом воздух:  
— Ты! Ты ведь сама стала собакой с помощью изобретения гениального учёного, так почему Вольт не мог?!  
— Да, допустим я и правда герой телешоу, но разве это значит, что у меня нет суперсил?  
— Ладно, и когда тебе в последний раз удавалось их использовать?  
Вольт открыл пасть, чтобы что-то ответить, но так и застыл, задумавшись.  
Варежка мысленно накинула Лидии пару десятков баллов.  
— Ладно, допустим, ты и правда человек в теле собаки. Что ты там от нас хотела?  
Где-то за спиной Рино уверял Вольта не слушать никого, у него просто стресс от похищения Пенни, вот силы и заблокировались.  
— Мне нужно попасть в то место, где находится машина, может быть, я смогу понять, как вернуться обратно.  
Варежка развела лапами:  
— Ничем не могу помочь, мы тут проездом, я даже не знаю, какой это город.  
Лидия очень тяжело и грустно вздохнула, и Варежка задумалась.  
— Знаешь, во-первых, попробуй спросить у голубей — эти мусорки с крыльями много чего знают. Во-вторых, не думаю, что ты справишься с машиной сама, я ненавижу, что мне приходится говорить это, но тут нужна помощь человека, — она скептически оглядела Лидию. — Человека с человеческим телом, я имею в виду.  
— Вот же чёрт!  
Варежка понимающе кивнула.  
— Встречный вопрос, сырочек. Ты не знаешь, как нам выбраться из этого гиблого места в Голливуд?  
Лидия огляделась.  
— Так, какая это улица? А, поняла. Дойдёте до перекрёстка, свернёте налево и по улице до конца. Там выйдете на трассу и дальше…  
Она замолчала, не зная, какой транспорт можно посоветовать псу, кошке и хомяку в пластиковом шаре.  
— Дальше разберёмся. Удачи тебе с твоим делом.  
— И тебе с твоим.  
Корги дружелюбно повела ушами, уходя дальше по улице.  
Варежка развернулась к своим раздолбаям, умудрившимся найти что-то "необычайно интересное" на пустой улице.  
— Эй вы, вы идёте? Или ты передумал возвращаться к своей Пенни?  
— Ничего я не передумал! — вскинулся Вольт, подбегая к ней с речью о том, что обязательно спасёт Пенни.  
Варежка закатила глаза.  
Кошачий боже, дай ей терпения.


End file.
